


Actiontalia: The Eagle's Amulet

by Matlock_26th



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Action Heroes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Indiana Jones America (Hetalia), James Bond England (Hetalia), M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matlock_26th/pseuds/Matlock_26th
Summary: While on a mission to destroy an ancient super weapon, British agent 007, more commonly known by his real name, Arthur Kirkland, finds an archeologist from America named Alfred Jones who has other plans for the amulet.  But first impressions aren't always right as when the archeologist saves Arthur from the temple's traps, he realizes that this isn't an evildoer he's working with and soon becomes curious to get to know Alfred, pushing aside the strange feeling inside him and labeling it as mere curiosity.
Relationships: America & Canada (Hetalia), America/England (Hetalia), England/Female Background Characters (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Stranger in the Temple

Tracking ancient artifacts was not a part of Arthur's job description, but tracking super weapons was. The temple in front of him had a air of doom and he briefly wondered if the artifact inside was really a weapon. He had been told it was an amulet that needed to be destroyed before it was used to complete an ancient weapon of mass destruction but was sure that it was bullshit. In fact, he still did, but as he'd learned over the years, better safe than sorry. His specific instructions were: 'Find the amulet and destroy it. Don't let anyone take or touch it.' This would be one of the most simple missions he'd been on, no fighting, to spying, no hot women. As someone who was a fan of all three of those things, he was silently distraught that he had been the one chosen for this. It didn't help that the temple was hidden, very well, mind you, inside and under the Channel Islands. _Typical that the Americans hadn't found it_ , he'd thought when he first heard this. But what mattered most was the fact that instead of telling the American government, the UK had decided to send Arthur, trained in spying on and fighting people, to destroy a necklace before some company went after it and started another war. With a quiet sigh, Arthur carefully entered the temple through the mostly submerged door. It was low tide so there was a gap about 15cm tall, plenty of room to grab of breath of air. Of course, he _did_ have an oxygen tank but, based on past experiences, he might end up having to sacrifice it to keep himself from being shredded. The foom he entered was surprisingly large and had a ceiling higher than the door, which was very good. He could destroy the amulet and then plant a bomb on the ceiling here, leave, and let it detonate, destroying the entrance for extra safety. He probably wasn't _supposed_ to destroy the temple's entrance but he had to get his urge to destroy things out of his system somehow. 

He made his way towards the door on the other side of the room, ignoring the statues that glared and stared at him like a warning to the dangers within. It was an ancient temple, there was no way that they had things advanced enough to make traps with and even if they found a way, the temple was flooded and the traps would surely have been deactivated. The large stone door was surprisingly easy to open so Arthur was sure the mission would be quick. And if worst-comes-to-worst he could just destroy the whole place. He startled when the door automatically closed as that was something that really shouldn't be able to happen in something so old. He was even more frightened, however, when a valve in the floor opened and pumpe the water out before closing, leaving Arthur standing in an ancient airlock that really should not have been possible. _"Maybe the information was wrong and this is modern but made to seem ancient?"_ He thought before taking off the scuba gear and walking over to the door leading into the rest of the temple. He still had to destroy the charm no matter when it was made. "Here goes nothing." He muttered before pushing the door open. There was a dark hall beyond. It was damp but not flooded and something mossy grew in between the bricks. He pulled the waterproof flashlight out of his bag and turned it on, examining his surroundings. A spider of a scarily unreasonable size sat in a mess of webs, unbothered by the sudden intrusion. A channel of water ran down either side of the hall and the end was no where in sight. A small amount of sunlight came through a crack in the low ceiling and provided barely enough light for a large clump of something he couldn't identify to grow. The light from his flashlight made him realize that the strange moss was not moss but algae that was caught on the worn bricks. Something slashed and Arthur shined his light at the water catching a glimpse of some kind of fish. 

He walked down the hall on the side opposite the unreasonably sized spider and its tapestry of webs. He was there to destroy an amulet, not a spider, after all. He came to a sudden stop not long before the door leading into the next room for there was a large gap that there was impossible for him to jump over even with the skills he'd gathered through training and previous, more exciting missions. It's not that he _wanted_ to be hunted down, but a villain to fight and kill would certainly be nice. The temple felt cold and empty and he really wished he didn't have to be there. He considered swimming across but something told him it would be terrible idea so he looked for another way to cross the gap. After several minutes and of searching silent cursing, he figured out that unless he cold grab onto the potentially unstable tree root that went through the ceiling and then back out, he'd have to scrape away the algae and cross using the bricks as handholds. He decided that trying to swing across was the way to go after he almost slipped and fell into the ominous water. Fortunately, even though he wasn't supposed to be doing anything other than destroying an old necklace, he had brought several gadgets with him just in case. One such was a miniature grappling hook able to carry him and a light woman if he was brave and willing to risk it and ignore instructions. He shot it at the root and it latched on and, with a nervous breath, he swung across the gap, successfully landing on the other side. With a sigh of relief, he detached the cable and retracted it before continuing through the archway. The room was small and merely used to turn through another arch into an open room. His flashlight revealed that there were at least fifty arrows lying on the ground, whatever trap was there having been deactivated. Even so, he was careful when crossing the room. There were no signs of anyone having been killed of even injured which made Arthur wonder about what happened as well as gave him a bad feeling in his chest.

There was another hall, this one lines with tiles, each with a symbol on it. He didn't quite know what would happen if he stepped on a tile but he had no intention of finding out. Preferably, he would turn back, but he had a mission to complete. As he shined the light around, he noticed something. Some of the tiles had chalk rings drawn on them. He had thought that there might've been someone here before but the untouched temporary circles all but confirmed it. He had to hurry, he couldn't let anyone take the amulet. He carefully crossed the hall stepping only on marked tiles and only looking back once he was safe on the other side. Something had been keeping the door tied closed, Arthur could tell that, but he could also tell that it had been cut off. He examined it and decided that although the rope was very old, it was also very strong. Two hits had destroyed it, however, meaning that whoever did it came prepared. _"Weird, I thought only we knew about this place but there's no doubt that someone else is here..."_ He opened the door with some effort and found himself at the top of some stairs. There was no way in Hell he was going down those. You couldn't pay him enough to descend the stairs, not even that hottest woman in the world could convince him. On second thought, maybe the hottest woman in the world _could_ convince him. But there was no one giving him orders that could be even remotely considered the hottest woman in the world. He was about to turn around and blow the whole place up, trapping whoever was there inside, when he noticed a small platform above the stairs. He decided to investigate it and climbed up onto it. There was a ladder made of carved rock there and with only a lot of hesitation, Arthur went up. The ladder lead into a small crawlspace that anyone bigger than Arthur wouldn't be able to get through and Arthur himself struggled. He was glad that he currently wasn't wearing his usual suit as the rough passage would've torn it to bits. 

The passage led to a large empty room save for a podium with a polished stone on it that stood in the center of the room. Arthur sat, still in the tunnel, a ways above the floor when he noticed someone walking towards the middle of the room. He couldn't see much of them but he did notice that they had a dark brown dirty leather coat and a hat in a similar color. They had a leather satchel on in a lighter brown. Something was tied to it like a rope but Arthur couldn't tell from where he was. He didn't hesitate this time. He leapt down from the tunnel, drawing his gun as he fell. If he hadn't spent so long working as a spy for the British government, if he hadn't done some of the UK's most dangerous tasks with few people to help him, this wouldn't have worked. He landed on the stranger's back and pressed the pistol against his temple. He wasn't expecting retaliation so when the man trows him to the ground with surprising ease, he does nothing for a moment, only stares at the strong features of the stranger. His skin was slightly tan from having been in the sun so much and his jawline sharp and defined. His thin eyebrows were knitted together as he watched Arthur with eyes the color of the ocean. His hair was a dirty blond that seemed quite messy he had uneven bangs on the left side of his forehead and a bit of hair that stuck up at the part. Still watching Artur he slowly picked up his hat from the floor and put it back in at an angle so that the piece of hair that stuck up was still visible. Arthur could see now that while there _was_ a rope tied to the bag, what he'd seen before was a whip. On his left hip, opposite the bag, was a machete. His shirt was missing the topmost button showing some of chest. Arthur snapped out of his trance and stood up. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Why should I tell you?" The man said, completely ignoring the gun that was being pointed at him. 

"Fine then, what are you doing here?" Arthur asked instead. 

"Wow, you gave up easily. I'm here for the Eagle's Amulet. Why are you here?" 

"To stop people from taking it." 

"A guard? That's odd, usually guards try to kill me when I first enter the temple or while I'm leaving, not while I'm halfway through." The man stood casually watching Arthur closely as he spoke.

"I'm not a guard. I was... hired." Arthur didn't get a response. Instead, the man walked over to him and grabbed his wrists. Arthur didn't know whether or not to shoot so he just let the man drag him over to the podium. "What are you doing?" Arthur asked as the man pressed down on the rock. The room shook a little and the floor started to descend. "What's happening?!" He yelped, instinctively getting closer to the stranger despite his distrust for him. 

He laughed a little and Arthur's terror. "It's an elevator. Well, I guess _you_ 'd call it a lift, wouldn't you?" 

"I thought this was some ancient temple?" 

"It is." 

"But, the lift and the airlock—!" 

"Don't question too much, okay?" The stranger said. "Reality is stranger than fiction sometimes." 

"What about the stairs?" Arthur asked. 

"They went down into the lair of a giant murderous man-eating spider and then back up into the elevator." 

Arthur looked at the man in shock. "Did you just say, a murderous spider?" 

"A _giant_ murderous _man-eating_ spider. But don't worry, I killed it." He smiled brightly as the elevator came to a stop. Arthur watched in shock, still comprehending the idea of giant murderous spiders, as the stranger walked into the next room over. 

"Wait! You can't take that amulet!" He shouted, recovering from his confusion and mild terror. He sprinted after the stranger and watched as he gently lifted the amulet from its stand. It was gold and in the shape of a three-headed eagle and held a polished piece of some shimmering stone. Arthur pointed his gun at the man as he charged forwards, determined to take the item and destroy it before the stranger could do anything with it. The stranger watched curiously as Arthur stopped in front of him. "Hand the amulet over." 

"No." The man said decisively and moved to put it in his bag. Arthur fired a warning shot into the wall behind the man. He looked up, looked at Arthur, then the wall, then back at Arthur. "You idiot!" He roared. "Be careful where you aim that thing, you could set something off!" 

"Give me the necklace." Arthur said. The man stood frozen in fear for several moments before hastily shoving the amulet in his bag and charging forwards, drawing his whip though his hands shook in complete and utter terror. Instinctively, Arthur fired at him, causing him to stumble but not stop. 

"Idiot!" He muttered before cracking the whip, missing Arthur and causing something behind him to hiss in pain. Arthur spun around and found himself face to face with a massive snake. It opened its mouth and struck. But, instead of hitting Arthur, it hit the stranger. He had run over and shoved Arthur aside despite the fact that he was nearly frozen with fear. Now, as he sat collapsed on the ground, one fang having struck his face and the other his shoulder, he didn't move an inch. He shook, petrified as the serpent lunged again. Arthur watched the snake practically in slow motion and, before he knew what had happened, the snake had fallen next to the stranger, five bullets in its head. Arthur grabbed the man, still trembling in fear, amd pulled him into the elevator, pressing on the button with all his might. It didn't raise fast enough so the moment he could, he grabbed the stranger and leapt up onto the top of the stairs, forcibly pulling him along, though it didn't work all that well. The stranger jumped up after him and continued to let Arthur pull him along. 

"Hurry up, we have to get out of here!" 

"You were just trying to kill me a minute ago!" 

"Whatever, just come on!" Arthur snapped.

"I'm coming, don't worry!" There was another spider. Arthur shot it without hesitation and ran up the stairs, stumbling a little. He skidded to a stop in front of the tile hallway. "I have chalk circles on the tiles you can step on." 

"I know, I used them to find you originally. I'm just worried that you won't be able to get across." As if to spite him, the stranger went ahead and made it without any issue. 

"You were saying?" Arthur followed and almost activated the trap when he stumbled at the end. Actually, he _did_ activate it, the stranger just grabbed him before the spike that shot up went through Arthur's foot. "Be careful." They continued through the deactivated arrow trap and encountered the section of missing floor. 

"How do we get across? My grappling hook isn't strong enough for two people." 

The stranger smiled despite his injuries. "Don't worry." He cracking his whip and caught is around the tree root. 

"You're kidding me." 

"Do you want to get out of here?" Before he got the obvious answer, he grabbed Arthur and swung across with ease. "Practice." He said, answering the look of shock on Arthur's face. He somehow pulled down the whip and rolled it up as the kept running until the reached the airlock. Arthur's scuba gear was still there and he picked it up as the door closed. "You aren't used to things like this, are you? I mean, it was easy to tell but having to use and oxygen tank for such a short distance really sells it." He tried to pull open the door but it wasn't as easy as before and his injuries didn't help. Arthur yanked on the handle and managed to get the door open, though they were slammed with a wave of water in the process. The man swam towards the exit, ignoring the pain from his wounds but clearly had some trouble. Arthur once more grabbed him and pulled him along. The exit was closing. Hanging onto his hat, the stranger used the last of his energy to get through the door and Arthur barely managed to follow. The man was now floating on his back on the surface of the water looking very tired and quite frankly, pitiful. Arthur grabbed him and pulled him onto the shore, feeling bad for having shot him, a first for Arthur. Usually he was overjoyed to shoot things but something about the way the man clung to him for support made him feel bad. A sea plane landed on the water nearby and the pilot motioned for Arthur to go inside. Originally, he was going to grab the amulet from the man's bag and run, but a groan of pain and agony changed his mind and he pulled the man out to the plane along with him. 


	2. The Archeologist

"Sure hope you did more than just pick up an injured stranger, Kirkland." The pilot, a beautiful French women they'd hired named Marianne. 

"I'd rather have picked you up but we can't always find pretty women now, can we?" Arthur said as he pulled a phone out of a compartment in the plane. Marianne giggled in response but didn't say anything since Arthur had started a call with his boss. "I retrieved the Eagle's Amulet but was unable to destroy it—" 

"Destroy it?! You can't do that, it's an ancient artifact!" The stranger cut in. 

"I found someone. He's with me right now and may been poisoned. He was bitten by a snake while in the temple. Oh yes, and he was attempting to take the amulet for reasons unknown." 

"You aren't even going to mention that you _shot me_?" The stranger whined. 

"Oh yes, he also has a bullet in his side due to a misfire from my pistol." 

"Misfire my ass." The stranger muttered, barely audible. There was a moment as headquarters responded to Arthur, during which, the agent put his hand on the strangers shoulder with a slight smile before going back to the call. 

"Got it, we'll meet him there." Arthur hung up and turned to Marianne where he gave instructions to head to a nearby hospital. He then turned to the stranger. "What's your name?" 

"You first." 

"I don't have time for this." Arthur muttered before sighing. "Agent 007." 

"Wow, having a number for your name must suck." The man said. 

"My name isn't a number." 

"I asked for your name and you gave me a number, why wouldn't I suspect it was your name?" 

"Common sense." Arthur growled and then introduced himself again. "My name is Kirkland. Arthur Kirkland." 

"Alfred Jones." The man said with a smile. "Archeologist." He then groaned and fell against Arthur. 

"Here, let me see if I can't be of any help." He grabbed the first aid kit and used a a small sterile wipe to remove the blood from Alfred's face and looked at the wound with a shudder. He was used to gore but the blackish snake bite still made him uncomfortable. "Let's hope we get there soon, this looks bad." 

"Almost there, dear." Marianne responded. 

"Hold still, Jones, I can't help you if you're shaking." 

"Sorry..." Alfred muttered as Arthur carefully took the archeologist's head in his hand and inspected the wound. He spritzed it with a disinfectent causing Alfred to wince. 

"Here, hold still, I'll clean the other wounds." Alfred leaned against the wall of the plane and watched as Arthur carefully and awkwardly removed Alfred's jacket and shirt so he could see the wounds better. The bite on his shoulder was the same blackish color as the bite on his face causing Arthur shudder again, though he cleaned it up same as he did for the wound on his cheek. Arthur looked at the gunshot wound in Alfred's side and sighed as he cleaned it. "I'm sorry for attacking you when you were just trying to save me." 

"You didn't know." Alfred ran a hand through Arthur's hair and smiled causing a strange feeling to appear in his chest for a moment. "But it was still rude. I looked past my ophidiophobia to save you and in return you put a bullet in my side. Not the most heroic thing you could've done. But I forgive you, Arthur." 

"Please just call me by my last name." 

"Were you serious when you said you were going to destroy the Eagle's Amulet?" 

"Yes, that's what I was sent to do." 

"But why? It's a timeless relic!" Alfred protested. 

"Jones, what do you plan to do with it?" Arthur asked. 

"The same thing I do with every artifact, put it in a museum. That's where things like that belong." 

"I know a few people who would argue with you on that point." Marianne spoke up. "By the way boys, we'll be landing in just a moment." Sure enough they landed the plane in front of the hospital, getting several confused looks from passerby's. 

"Thank you Love.~" Arthur said with a wink before getting out of the plane, following Alfred who had put his shirt and jacket back on. 

"No problem. Feel free to call me anytime, I can always find room for someone like you." Marianne called after him. 

"Ladies' man, huh?" Alfred said as they walked towards the entrance. "I was like you when I was a teen but I grew out of it. It's a real shame that you didn't." 

"What's that supposed to mean?!" 

"I've found that people who flirt with every woman they see make that their entire personality." The conversation ended as a doctor who had been told they'd be arriving ran over and escorted them inside. Alfred's beg was given to Arthur to hold and Alfred himself quickly led away. 

"Nice work on retrieving things, both the necklace and our thief there." Said a man he recognized as George Mortar, a coworker of his who had been sent with him but couldn't go into the temple due to spraining his ankle from leaving their plane too enthusiastically. 

"He claims to be an archeologist." Arthur said. 

"Doesn't mean he is. Don't trust him, Kirkland." Mortar said. 

"I don't trust people, you know this." Arthur said, bringing their conversation to a close as they waited for a higher-up to arrive and take the amulet from them. Neither of then knew how much time had passed before someone walked up to them.

"Mr. Jones requested to see you. According to the nurses, he was very adamant that he see you before the surgery to remove the bullet in his side." She said. With a nod, Arthur followed her, taking the bag with him. Once they reached the room, the receptionist walked away and Arthur entered the room. There Alfred sat, smiling with an IV in his arm, likely distributing some kind of antidote. Arthur opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by someone else. 

"Al! You have to be more careful! I can't believe you got three wounds while you were still close to civilization!" Someone who looked a lot like Alfred hurried to his side. Aside from his hair being styled differently, the man also had purple eyes and much softer features. He also had glasses but his had a more rectangular red frame as opposed to Alfred's ovular black glasses. Arthur stared at him. Not because he looked so similar to Alfred, but because he was _definitely_ not there before. 

"It's really only two, two of them are the same wound, a snake bite." 

"Some snake that must've been." The man said in quiet shock. 

"Oh, Arthur, this is my half-brother, Matthew Williams." Alfred said. 

"It's nice to meet you." Arthur said, still confused as to how Matthew got there.

"I'm glad you weren't too scared to get out of there, I know how stubborn you can be sometimes when it comes to archeology." Matthew said.

"I'm not _that_ stubborn!" Alfred argued. "But, I _was_ too scared to do anything, Arthur saved me but not after putting a bullet in my side." 

"I thought you were attacking me!" Arthur argued. 

"I was wondering how that happened and who this was. Oh right, Arthur, is it? What's your last name?" 

"Kirkland." 

"Arthur Kirkland. I'll remember that so I can yell at you later for shooting my brother." 

"It's fine, Mattie, really! I've already forgiven him for it." Alfred said, trying to reduce the tension in the air. There was the sound of a nurse approaching and without a word, Matthew was gone as suddenly as he came. The nurse didn't seem to notice or, at least, he didn't say anything. 

"Mr. Kirkland, your time to speak with the patient is up, please head back to the waiting area." The nurse said. 

"Of course." He went back to the lobby to find that Mortar was gone and instead, Matthew sat where he had been, looking at his phone and humming an upbeat tune. "Oh, Mr. Williams—" 

"Matthew is fine, there's no need to be professional." 

"Right, Matthew, I was wondering how you managed to enter and leave your brother's room without being noticed." 

"What are talking about? I've been here the whole time." He said with a wink. 

"Have you seen my coworker, he was sitting there before." 

"Oh, Mag— ah, Mortar? Yes, he left." Matthew smiled sweetly before going back to his phone. 

"He left?" 

"Forcibly." Matthew said nothing after that no matter how Arthur questioned him. 

_"Forcibly left? He was thrown out, why?"_ He wondered. _"And what was Matthew going to say? After all, 'Mag' isn't his name, or part of it, for that matter."_ Arthur lost track of time but eventually it was near closing time, the sun was setting and the hospital mostly empty. A nurse walked over and informed them that Alfred wouldn't be discharged until the morning. 

—•—

Morning came quicker than Arthur expected and he left Marianne to her own devices and went to deliver the bag. During the night, he'd tried to break the Eagle's Amulet but something inside of him had stopped him. When he arrived at the hospital, he found that Matthew was already there talking to Alfred. Once the two noticed Arthur, Alfred took off at a full sprint towards him and pulled him into a spine-breaking hug. "Good morning!~" He smiled cheerily as if he hadn't been dying the day before. 

"Here's your bag." He said flatly and handed it back. 

"Thanks!" Alfred took it without bothering to make sure everything was still there. After putting the bag over his shoulder, he pulled Arthur into a hug causing him to squeak in protest and blush profusely, causing Alfred to laugh. "I'm glad I met you, Arthur, even _if_ you got me injured." He smiled brightly and his soft smile combined with his clear laugh made Arthur flustered and he found himself unable to respond. 

"I— ah, y-you too." He managed after an uncomfortably long moment, and scurried off, forgetting about the amulet as he disappeared into the crowd. It was odd, he had never been the best with emotions, so perhaps he was mistaking his own emotions but the only time he'd ever felt any kind of fluttering feeling was around women. He knew that it couldn't have been love, he wasn't attracted to men, after all, but the feeling was so similar to love. Curiosity. That had to be it. There was no other possibility. Alfred _was_ an interesting person, after all. It just made sense, unlike love. He ducked into a cafe, hoping that if Alfred and Matthew had tried to follow, they'd lose him. He ordered some tea and sat down before mulling over everything. _The amulet_. He silently cursed. He had failed his mission. He'd been unable to keep it away from people and he'd been unable to break it. He had to track down Alfred and get the amulet. He pulled out his phone and nervously sent a message to headquarters. They were mad, of course, but told him that they were unable to send someone else so he had to try his best to recover and destroy the amulet. He sighed with relief knowing that he wasn't really in trouble. As long as he got rid of the amulet before it could be stolen and used to activate the super weapon, everything would be fine. Still worried about facing Alfred and Matthew again, he decided to distract himself for a while. This, of course, meant hitting it off with a pretty woman. This wasn't too difficult as he was skilled in picking up pretty ladies. It was a nice break from the stress of his current task but he still knew he'd end up having to face Alfred again shortly. Never before had he been so worried for an encounter with someone, especially another man. Perhaps it was because he was tracking Alfred like he was villain despite knowing that there was a good chance that he wasn't. Or perhaps it was because he couldn't even fight him, let alone kill him. Usually by the second day of an assignment, he'd at least fought multiple people. But he couldn't hurt Alfred or Matthew. Even if they _did_ turn out to be evil, he wasn't sure he'd be able to fight them in good conscious, let alone kill them. Especially Alfred.


End file.
